In my mind
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: La mente de Yato es un lio y las acciones de Tenma no consigue ayudarle. YuzurihaxYatoxTenma.


IN MY MIND

Un brazo bajo la almohada y el otro cruzado sobre el estómago era la posición que Tenma adoptaba para dormir. El castaño dormía profundamente ajeno a la falta de sueño de su compañero.

Yato, a diferencia de Tenma no podía dormir, estaba encogido en un lado muy quieto, procurando no moverse en lo más mínimo. Casi dio un salto en la cama cuando el Pegaso se dio la vuelta echando su brazo por encima del cuerpo de su compañero de forma inconsciente.

El sonrojo no tardo en formarse en las mejillas del unicornio, ¿¡Cómo iba a conciliar el sueño de esa manera! Con cuidado intento separarse de aquel brazo echándole hacia un lado para poder moverse. Finalmente consiguió darse la vuelta quedando de cara a Tenma, quien seguía dormido tranquilamente.

Un suspiro escapo de la boca del unicornio mientras contemplaba el rostro de su amigo, porque era su amigo ¿no? Esta pregunta permaneció en la mente del menor durante bastante tiempo, su relación con Tenma no había empezado con el mejor pie, de hecho le odiaba, pero a pesar de eso poco a poco el Pegaso empezó a hacerse un hueco dentro de su mente, de tal forma que se negaba a salir.

Una y otra vez sus pensamientos se dirigían solo a Tenma. Por más que intentase centrar en otra cosa el santo de bronce siempre volvía a su mente y con más fuerza de la que se había ido.

Sus ojos no se apartaban de lo poco que podía ver del rostro de Tenma en la oscuridad. Había memorizado cada rasgo del japonés, podría dibujar perfectamente su rostro de memoria. Por un momento se sintió tentado de alargar la mano y acariciar la cara de su acompañante.

Pero nunca llego a hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando sus dedos ya estaban casi rozando su piel. Yato suspiro profundamente acurrucándose con cuidado cerca del cuerpo del Pegaso, esta vez ni siquiera se molestó en intentar quitar los brazos que habían rodeado su cuerpo.

Estaba cansado, desde que habían iniciado el viaje tenía que dormir con Tenma y siempre acababan en esta posición. El otro no era consciente de todo lo que provocaba en el cuerpo y la mente del unicornio una simple acción involuntaria.

Levanto la cabeza ligeramente observando a Yuzuriha dormir, parecía que a pesar de todo estaba alerta. Por alguna razón se sintió culpable.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

Fue un susurro lanzado al cielo que nadie oyó. Por un lado Tenma le robaba el aliento cada vez que estaba demasiado cerca de él, y por otro Yuzuriha era la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido, aunque un poco burra.

Yato sabía perfectamente que estaba atrapado entre los dos, quería tanto a uno como al otro y no podía decidirse por uno de los dos. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, era obvio que aunque se decidiese por uno no iba a ser correspondido en ninguna de las dos ocasiones. Yuzuriha no mostraba interés si quiera por nada más que no fuesen sus deberes de caballero y Tenma centraba su mente solo en recuperar a Alone.

El unicornio mío al cielo de nuevo teniendo que respirar profundamente para contener las lágrimas. No se había rendido hasta convertirse en un caballero, pero esta batalla la tenía perdida.

Mientras la mente del unicornio se debatía de tal forma hasta caer dormido la lucha mental de sus dos acompañantes no era menor, ninguno de los dos era idiota, y Yato era demasiado expresivo y predecible.

Yuzuriha sabía que el corazón de Yato pertenecía al Pegaso, pero también sabía que ella ocupaba un lugar muy especial en el mismo. Por su parte Tenma se debatía, él no era ningún idiota y podía ver de lejos las reacciones del unicornio, pero aunque le doliese sabía que no era capaz de dejar de lado a Sasha y Alone por él, por eso era mejor quedarse al margen, Yuzuriha le ayudaría a seguir adelante cuando el ya no estuviese.

Tenma lo tenía claro, sabia el final de esa guerra santa, los tres morirían, el moriría. Pero por encima de todo protegería a Yato y Yuzuriha para que pudiesen vivir lo que él no podría.

Aunque estos pensamientos estaban más cerca de lo que ninguno de los tres pensaba. Cuando la guerra santa terminase la lemuriana se quedaría al lado del unicornio y limpiaría sus lágrimas mientras dormía. Por su parte Tenma estaría siempre con él, velando para que nada le pasase.

Y en su mente, Yato sabía que los amaba a los dos, pero no sabía que era más amado de lo que le parecía.

Finpor


End file.
